Bridgettes Life: Boyfriend Back In
by yeukaitamia
Summary: Well, after you read the title, you should know or not know that i just skipped to the middle of the year. And, yes, Bridgette does have a boyfriend and I will tell you the rest later, now, read and please review, I need some pointers, oh and rating might change from k to T.
1. Bridgettes Life: Boyfriend Back in Town

**Well, I'm sorry guys, but i may be-mumbles-.**

**Butch: oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Hater. What was that?**

**Me: I'm not a hater, what was that for?**

**Butch: Well, in your other story, yah know-**

**Me: *Gives butch roundhouse kick to face.**

**Butch: *knocked out**

**Well, lets start this story. And I will tell you when this chapter is over. -mumbles- hopefully it never ends...**

Bridgette's Pov

"..the cold never bothered me anyway," I finished.

"Wonderful!" my music teacher, exclaimed, "But, why won't you enter the talent show? Please, tell me."

"it's because too many people dislike me, like, the whole school."

"But don't let that get in the way of showing your true talent"

"Plus, because of them, I have developed a _teeny_ bit of stage fright."

"Again, don't let that get in the way,now scoot out of here, and come tomorrow!"

"Thank you! Bye!" I yelled as I exited the music room.

_In the parking lot..._

I finally caught up with my sisters. And, they were already getting into their cars.

"Why didn't you guys wait for me?" And they just kept on ignoring me and started their cars and drove off.

"Oh, no. Why are the mean "girls" in the parking lot? Ok, so I can either take the short way, my car, lay down in the road, or go the long way through the woods. hmmm. Car, Woods, Car, woods, car... yeah car. But can I run over them?" I thought, "Ugh, Blossom is coming this way. What should I do, Lay in the road or run to the car? Holy chiz this is hard. Car."

"Where do you think you are going!?"Blossom yelled.

So, i ran faster.I mean, i couldn't show off my powers, so that was a no no. Then i got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my doors. I hopped in and started the car. Then, i was so close. SO CLOSE!

"I asked you a question, or are you just deaf!?" Blossom yelled right in front of my car which i still hadn't stopped. THEN- i kind of hit her by an accidental accident. "OW!" she yelled, 'Come out and show me your powers!"

Ugh, brick told her. Well, besides the people i've told, brick knows, but i told him. But, he promised not to. What a self centered- then i felt my car jerk back, well, more like fall. Aaaaaand, now i'm going to walk.

_At home_

OMG-that took, like, 5 minutes wasting my time of drowning in my own sorrows eating the pain away hoping to die. Woah, too, deep. Then, i heard a loud crash in the kitchen. So, i grabbed a pillow. I knew it wouldn't do much, but it could smother the per-AAH!

**Well, it is currently 2:05 am. and i am graduating in 3 days. well, 4, so, and I know it's not long, so I will have to work on it, so,**

**TOODLES!**


	2. Bridgettes Life: A New Song

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, butch is still knocked out in the closet, and I only have 1 hour to type, let's go...**

Bridgette's Pov

After I heard a crash in the kitchen, I grabbed a pillow. I know it was stupid, but then I was just so happy to see who it was. I ran up and gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Does it look like I missed you?"

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe yes, maybe maybe," he said

Well, that is my boyfriend, Bade, who I love very much. And, he is about 10 inches taller than me now.

"BRIDGETTE! We have to practice the song!"Brittany yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled and then said to my boyfriend, "and you go sit where the stage is, on a chair, or just float."

_After practice of the song Bridgette wrote_

"ok guys, we're ready," I said, "1, 2, 3, go"

_Fancy_

**Brittany: **First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)

Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)

And I'm still in the Murda Bizness

I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)

You should want a bad b***h like this (huh?)

Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)

Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris

High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)

Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)

Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)

Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?

Champagne spillin', you should taste that

**Bridgette: **I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

**Brittany:**I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."

Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is

And my flow retarded, each beat did depart it

Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department

To get my money on time, if they not money, decline

And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind

So get my money on time, if they not money, decline

I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind

Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?

Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that

I be that B-R-I-T, put my name in bold

I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

**Bridgette: **I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

Trash the hotel

Let's get drunk on the mini bar

Make the phone call

Feels so good getting what I want

Yeah, keep on turning it up

Chandelier swinging, we don't give a f**k

Film star, yeah I'm deluxe

Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch

Ow...

**Brittany: **Still stunned, how you love that

Got the whole world asking how I does that

Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that

Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that

It's just the way you like it, huh?

You so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?

Never turn down money

Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

**Bridgette: **I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

Who that, who that, B-R-I-T

That do that, do that, B-R-I-T

Who that, who that, B-R-I-T

Blow

Who-who-who that, who that, B-R-I-T

That do that, do that, B-R-I-T

Who that, who that, B-R-I-T

About to blow

Then, everyone started clapping. Which was: Braiser, Bade, Bomber, and Buster.

"Thank you!" we said at the same time. Then, Bomber said, "got, any other songs?"then suddenly had one of her binders filled with songs she wrote in his hand. She flew down and snatched the binder from his hand.

"I guess we can sing 'Hips don't lie'", I can do the boy part."

**Hips don't lie:**

_**Bridgette:**_Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting

(We got the refugees up in here)

No fighting

No fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She make a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa

(Shakira, Shakira)

_**Brittany:**_Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

_**Bridgette;**_Hey girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it

So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She make a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa

(Shakira, Shakira)

_**Brittany:**_Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

(Shakira, Shakira)

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self-restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de dia

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de dia

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She make a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa

(Shakira, Shakira)

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

_**Bridgette:**_Senorita, feel the conga

Let me see you move like you come from Colombia

_**Brittany:**_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!

_**Bridgette:**_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi

Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy

A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'Pac carried crates

For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

B-Boop B-Zoop (IDK HELP)

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

_**Brittany:**_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

_**Brittany:**_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

_**Bridgette:**_No fighting

_**Brittany:**_No fighting

"And end with a fist full of FABULOUSNESS!" Bridgette yelled, and after she said that, glitter rained from the ceiling, and she rushed up to her room and closed the door.

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm waiting for some feedback on what to improve, and what to keep on doing. I hope you enjoyed the length of this chapter and I have to go!**

_**TOODLES!**_


End file.
